It is known that during the preparation of a dialysis solution and prior to feeding of the solution to a dialyser, it is first necessary to vent such fluid to remove the air contained therein.
There is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,034 and 4,293,409 a system for venting a fluid in connection with the preparation of a fluid for dialysis. The venting is accomplished in a main duct wherein the liquid is made to pass through a throttling means, then a pump, and finally a venting chamber, from the top of which air is expelled. A known disadvantage of the system arises in that venting will depend to some extent on the existing flow conditions of the fluid. If the flow of the fluid changes rapidly, there is a danger that an adjustment of the venting would not be able to occur equally as rapidly.